Love The Way You Lie
by joxvnk
Summary: Jika menyerah adalah jalan terbaik bagiku.. Ingatlah Eren... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu


An EreMika fanfiction by

Yuuzuki Sato

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama

Warning:Canon?maybe,Typo,dkk

. _ **Love the Way You Lie**_

"Jadi..kau berpacaran dengan Eren eh,Mikasa??"Tanya Armin kepada Mikasa,sahabat karibnya.

"Yap..!Eren memberitahumu?"Jawab Mikasa bersemangat

"Tidak,tapi kemarin aku melihat Eren menyatakan perasaanya kepadamu,akhirnya ya Mikasa"Kata Armin ikut bahagia

"Hahaha ,terima kasih ,Armin"Ucap Mikasa bahagia

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Mikasa,daah!"

"Daah Armin!"

Lalu Armin meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian di ruang makan.

Mikasa terdiam..

Ia mengingat kembali kejadian yang ia alami kemarin.

FLASHBACK MODE:ON

"Nee,Mikasa..aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"Panggil Eren kepada Mikasa

"Ya,Eren??"Jawab Mikasa

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku??"Tanya Eren pelan

"Kau..tidak sedang bercanda kan??Eren?"Tanya Mikasa balik

"Tentu!"Jawab Eren

"Baiklah,aku mau Eren"Jawab Mikasa sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah ke syal merahnya.

FLASHLIGHT MODE:OFF

Mikasa benar-benar bahagia saat ini.Akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan hati pujaan hatinya,Eren Jaeger.

Ia berjalan-jalan di dekat markasnya.Sambil mengingat-ngingat semua hal tentang Eren.

Hanya Eren seorang.

"Mikasa,kau sedang apa?"Lamunannya buyar saat mendapati laki-laki bermanik emerald itu memanggilnya.

"Oh,aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja.Aku bosan.Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"Tanya Mikasa balik

"Entahlah.Aku malas berada didalam.Hanya ingin merasakan udara segar saja" Jawab Eren santai

"Aku jadi ingat dahulu..waktu kita masih di Shiganshina..waktu semuanya berjalan dengan tenang..."Ucap Mikasa lirih

Eren terdiam.Ia tidak mau lagi mengingat kejadian-kejadian di masalalu yang mengiris hatinya.

"Mikasa.."Bisik Eren di telinga lembut Mikasa sambil merangkul pinggang sang Ackerman.

"I-iya?"Jawab Mikasa

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga,Eren.Bahkan mungkin aku lebih"Jawab Mikasa tenang

Malam itu nampak tenang.Bulan purnama terlihat mendukung kisah mereka.

"Eren..jika suatu hari nanti..ketika titan benar-benar habis..apa yang akan kaulakukan??"Ucap mikasa memecah keheningan.

"Apa saja yang bisa aku lakukan denganmu,Mikasa"Jawab Eren

Keesokan Harinya

"Eren!"Panggil seorang laki-laki berwajah nyaris perempuan itu kepada sahabatnya,Eren

"Armin?ada apa?"Jawab Eren sambil membalikkan badannya

"Boleh bicara sebentar?"Tanya Armin kepada Eren

"Oh tentu,kita diluar saja"Ajak Eren.

Merekapun keluar dari markas itu lalu berjalan di halamannya.

"Jadi..kau pacaran dengan Mikasa ya..dia menceritakannya padaku.Aku juga dengar saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya.Aku turut bahagia! selamat ya,Eren"Ucap Armin bersemangat

"Haha.Terima Kasih"Jawab Eren cuek dan nampak seperti tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakan Armin.Dan Armin merasakannya.

"Ada apa eh?Eren?mengapa kau tampak tidak menyukai topik obrolan ini heh?"Tanya Armin heran.

"Tidak.Hanya saja..Mikasa belum tahu yang sebenarnya"Jawab Eren penuh misteri

"Eh?maksudmu?apa yang belum diketahui Mikasa,nee?Eren?"Tanya Armin dengan heran.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakakku saja.Aku tidak menyukainya lebih dari itu"Jawab Eren

"Heh?!lalu kenapa kau memacarinya bodoh!!"Ucap Armin yang tidak tega dengan Mikasa yang diperlakukan seperti ini

"Aku..hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaanku kepada Annie yang takkan pernah terbalaskan"Jawab Eren.

"Eren,ini tidak lucu sama sekali.Ini tidak adil bagi Mikasa.Bagaimanapun dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kau punya Eren"Ucap Armin

"Aku harus bagaimana?coba kau jawab!kau tidak dapat memberi jawaban kan?!yasudah!!"Jawab Eren dengan setengah emosi.

Dibalik pohon yang dilewati Armin Eren,terdapat Mikasa yang sedang duduk berteduh sambil menemani Sasha memakan kentangnya secara diam-diam.

Mikasa mendengar semua percakapan Eren Armin.

Sakit.

Satu hal yang paling terasa dihatinya sekarang adalah sakit.Rasa sesak yang muncul di dadanya membuat ia tidak bersemangat.

Setelah Sasha selesai makan,Mikasa dan Sasha

langsung kembali ke markas.

Malam harinya

Setelah makan malam,Mikasa berniat langsung masuk ke kamarnya.Tapi niatnya itu ia urungkan saat Eren mengajaknya berjalan-jalan keliling markas.

Meskipun sakit,ia tetap menuruti semua yang diinginkan Eren.Ia lebih memilih bahagia meskipun sakit.

"Eren..kau..masih menyayangiku kan??"Bisik Mikasa

"Tentu Mikasa,aku sangat menyayangimu"Jawab Eren

Jika Mikasa bukan orang yang kuat,ia mungkin akan menangis saat itu juga.Tapi Mikasa itu kuat.

Malam penuh bintang itu dihabiskannya berdua dengan Eren.

"Mikasa,boleh menghadapku sebentar?"Tanya Eren lembut

"Iya,ada apa?"Jawab Mikasa

sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada Eren.

"Sekarang,arahkan matamu kemanapun.Kemanapun arah yang bisa membuatmu tidak melihatku.Tapi jangan mendongah atau gerakkan wajahmu.Matamu saja"Perintah Eren

"Baiklah"Mikasa menatap langit penuh bintang itu.

Perlahan sang Jaeger menghapus jarak antara mereka.Yah,malam yang indah bukan?

Setibanya di kamar,Mikasa buru-buru mengunci kamarnya,melepas sepatunya asal lalu melemparnya.Melepas jaketnya lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya itu.Perlahan,cairan hangat jatuh dari mata gelapnya.

Diperhatikannya syal merah yang ia kenakan.Mengenang semua memori dimana Eren adalah pahlawan penyelamatnya.

Isakan demi isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Hati serta otaknya tak tahan lagi.Siapa juga yang peduli?hanya dia disini.

"Dunia ini..begitu kejam.."Bisik Mikasa disela isakannya.

"Indah..namun inikah keindahan?inikah kebahagiaan?inikah 'rumah'?Tuhan jika boleh,tolong panggil salah satu titan untuk memakanku ya Tuhan.Aku tidak kuat dengan semua ini"Ucap Mikasa lirih beserta isakannya

Ia masih menatapi syal merah kesayangannya.

Menyakitkan..

Sangat menyakitkan.

Kebohongannya yang membahagiakan..

Kelembutannya yang membuat Mikasa lupa bahwa cintanya masih bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Keesokan harinya,mereka kembali bertugas untuk membunuh titan.

Semua orang berjuang dengan cukup baik.

Sampai Eren berubah menjadi titan dan membantu anggota mereka.

Tetapi Eren hilang kendali,

Ia memukul dan nyaris menginjak teman-temannya.

Mikasa dengan berani naik ke atap suatu dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah titan Eren.

Eren berancang-ancang menonjok Mikasa.

Eren mengepalkan tangannya.

Mikasa tahu mungkin ini adalah suatu peregangan nyawa.

Dan ia rela jika ia harus mati..

Ditangan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Eren Jaeger..jika yang menemanimu saat kau membuka matamu bukanlah aku..

Jika menyerah adalah adalah jalan terbaik bagiku..

Ingatlah Eren..

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu..

Dan walau nanti syal ini tidak mengalungi leherku lagi..

Dan segenap kekuatanku telah habis..

Ingatlah Eren..

Aku akan tetap berusaha melindungimu..Terima kasih atas segalanya Eren!Aku—"

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Belum selesai ia berkata-kata,Titan Eren menghancurkan atap itu dan membuat Mikasa terluka dan terjatuh dari ketinggian 4 Meter.

Mikasa yang sudah sekarat masih ingin berbicara dengan Eren meski Eren takkan mendengarnya.

Ia mengingat saat-saat ia mengenal seorang Eren yang menjadi pahlawannya.

Dan syal yang ada dilehernya..

Dan semua momen dan memori yang ia jalani bersama Eren.

Saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Eren yang penuh kepalsuan itu cukup membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku menyukai caramu berbohong padaku Eren..Aku mencintaimu"Ucap Mikasa lirih dan ia mendengar suara Armin,Jean,Connie,dan Sasha memanggil namanya.

"Mikasa!!bertahanlah!!"Ucap Armin panik

"Mikasa tolong jangan tinggalkan aku"Kata Jean dengan air mata yang samar-samar terlihat oleh mata Mikasa.

"A-armin..Jean..tolong jaga Eren untukku"Ucapnya lirih

"Mikasa!tidak!!Mikasaa!!"Teriak Armin dengan isakan-isakannya.

"Aku berjanji akan damai dengan Eren.Aku akan melakukannya sesuai permintaanmu Mikasa"Ucap Jean sambil menangis

Dan tepat saat Eren merubah dirinya menjadi manusia..

Mikasa menutup mata dan beristirahat tenang..

Selamanya..

*1167 tahun setelah itu, di Tokyo,Jepang*

"Mikasa...kenapa kau melamun?"Tanya Eren

"Ah,tidak apa-apa..hanya saja..Eren-kun..kau tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaanmu padaku kan?"Tanya perempuan oriental itu kepada kekasihnya

"Tentu tidak Mikasa,aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.Aku juga tidak pernah bermain-maim tentang perasanku padamu..camkan itu"Jawab Eren

"Arigatou ne..Eren-kun"Jawab Mikasa

"Memangnya ada apa denganmu Mikasa?"Tanya Eren

"Tidak apa-apa..hanya saja aku berfikir jika kita hidup di dunia yang terbatas dan ancaman kepunahan dimana-mana..akankah kita bahagia seperti ini??"

"Bersyukurlah dengan keadaan kita sekarang,Mikasa.."Ucap Eren sambil mengecup dahi Mikasa

"Hai' Eren-kun"

oO END Oo

huhu..

ff pertamakuuuhh..

baper nggak?

nggak ya?

minta reviewnya yaaa

sankyuu


End file.
